List of Ideas
This page is for lists that PhantomStrider has planned but not released or that I have come up with myself. Best Disney Jr. Shows Nominations * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Doc McStuffins * The Lion Guard * Miles From Tomorrowland * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich * Tasty Time With ZeFronk * Nina Needs to Go * Sofia the First * Elena of Avalor * Little Einsteins * Puppy Dog Pals * Mickey and the Roadster Racers Top 6 Best English Kids Cartoons PhantomStrider said he thought English kids cartoons deserved a list of their own when he gave Thomas the Tank Engine an honorable mention in the Best Kids Cartoons, but he seems to have forgotten. Top 6 Worst Live Action Kids Shows Nominations (no particular order or number) * Doodlebops * Minipops * Boohbah * Peppermint Park (if it counts) * Telechobis (if the footage meets the standards) * Junior Showtime * Tommorow's Pioneers * Teletubbies * Barney and Friends Top 5 Best Aussie Cartoons Nominations (no particular order) * CJ The DJ * Blinky Bill * Kazoops * The Amazing World of Gumball Top 6 Worst Cartoon Series ripoffs Nominations (no particular order or number) * Coconut Fred * Ibi Top 6 Best Live-Action Kids Shows Now released Best Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Looney Tunes * We Bare Bears * The Buzz On Maggie * Bojack Horseman * P. King Duckling * Spongebob * The Backyardigans * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Harvey Beaks * Mickey Mouse * Max and Ruby * Rocko's Modern Life * Ducktales * Ducktales 2017 * Camp Lazlo * The Amazing World of Gumball * TMNT The Worst Sony Animated Movies of All Time Now released. Top 10 Best Disney Channel Shows Nominations * Wizards of Waverly Place * Kickin' It * Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil * That's So Raven * Lizzie McGuire * DuckTales 2017 * Even Stevens * Kim Possible * Wander Over Yonder * Phineas and Ferb * The Buzz On Maggie * Mickey Mouse 2013 Worst 3 Best / Worst Hannah Barbera Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) Best * Johnny Bravo * Looney Tunes * The Powerpuff Girls Worst * Hanna-Barbera Kids * Snorks * The Looney Tunes Show Top 6 Panned Disney Songs Nominations (no particular order or number) * A Guy Like You - Hunchback * Hannah Montana songs * Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Lion King (Weak lyrics, poor pitch singers) * Bambi Song - tra la la (overly-chirpy with no substance. No pun intended) * All Liv And Maddie songs * Disney Channel songs Top 10 Worst Cartoon Opening Themes Nominations in no Particular Order *Regular Show *Thundercats (2012) *The Nutshack *Breadwinners *My Life Me *Planet Sheen *Rabbids Invasion *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Dora the Explorer *The Brothers Grunt *Peppa Pig *Pickle and Peanut *Wild Grinders Top 5 Best & Worst Pixar Animated Movies Top 5 Best & Worst Blue Sky Studios Movies Top 5 Best * Rio 2 * The Peanuts Movie * Ice Age * Rio * Horton Hears a Who Honorable Mention: Anubis Top 5 Worst * Ice Age: Collision Course * Ice Age: Continential Drift * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Epic The Best Dreamworks Animated Films of all Time * Kung Fu Panda 2 * How to Train Your Dragon * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Madagasscar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Chicken Run * Madagasscar * The Road to El Dorado * The Prince of Egypt * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Madagasscar: Escape 2 Africa * Shrek 2 * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Rise of the Guardians * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Kung Fu Panda * Shrek Top 10 Best Cartoon Intros Nominations (in no Particular Order) * ChalkZone * Dilbert * Futurama * Harvey Beaks * Gravity Falls * Camp Lazlo * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Teen Titans * DuckTales 2017 * Phineas and Ferb * The Buzz on Maggie * Steven Universe * The Proud Family * Ben 10 * Kim Possible * Cyberchase * Fairly Odd Parents * Jimmy Neutron * Arthur * Spongebob * The Simpsons Best SpongeBob Episodes Nominations (in no particular order) *Band Geeks *Chocolate With Nuts *Pizza Delivery *Hall Monitor *SB-129 *Krusty Towers *Mimic Madness *The Camping Episode *Sailor Mouth *Christmas Who? *Dunces and Dragons *Sand Castles in the Sand *Perfect Chemistry *Not Normal *Planet of the Jellyfish *Something Smells *Sold! *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Krabs à la Mode *Burst Your Bubble *Evil Spatula Laziest Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Dorbees *Booples *The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa/Dinosaur Island *12-Ounce Mouse *Alice in Wonderland mockbuster *Hailey Flower *Dingo Pictures movies *Paddy the Pelican *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Teen Titans Go! *Johnny Test *Angela Anaconda *Video Brinquedo *The Littlest Light on the Christmas Tree Worst Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Father of the Pride *Bubsy the TV Series *Paddy the Pelican *Breadwinners *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Oggy and the Cockroaches *12 Ounce Mouse *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Rabbids Invasion *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Almost Naked Animals *Scaredy Squirrel *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Battletoads Worst Web Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Calliou Gets Grounded *C Students-Pylit *Group 5 *Finger Family videos Best Girls' Cartoons Nominations Worst Girls' Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * Polly Pocket * Strawberry Shortcake * Care Bears * Powerpuff Girls 2016 * Italian girls' cartoons * My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties * My Life Me * Atomic Betty * Pixel Pinkie Best Web Cartoons Nominations (No Particular Order) Homestar Runner Eddsworld asdfmovie Cyanide and Happiness (Show/Shorts/Minis) HotDiggedyDemon Best Cancelled Cartoons/Forgotten Cartoons Part 2 Nominations (No Particular Order) Invader ZIM Danny Phantom My Life as a Teenage Robot Clone High Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? Chowder Harvey Beaks Dilbert Courage the Cowardly Dog The Legend of Korra Best Canadian Cartoons * Kit VS Kat * League of Super Evil * O Canada * Ruby Gloom * Totally Spies * Being Ian * Iggy Arbuckle * 6Teen * The Neverending Story * Total Drama * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Best Adult Cartoons * Futurama * Bob's Burgers * South Park * American Dad! * Classic Family Guy * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Bojack Horseman * Brickleberry * Classic The Simpsons Average Cartoons * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Doug * CatDog * Sonic Boom Season 1 Prettiest Cartoons * Steven Universe * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Adventure Time * Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra * We Bare Bears * Harvey Beaks * Fantasia Worst Adult Cartoons * Full English * Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" * The Slim Shady Show * The Nutshack * Mr. Pickles * 12 oz. Mouse * Triptank * Pylit from C Students * King Star King * Allen Gregory * Modern Family Guy * The Brothers Grunt Most Boring Cartoons * Peppa Pig * 12 oz. Mouse * King of the Hill * Wild Grinders * Kalle's Climbing Tree (Or "Grownup Charlie Brown" as he calls it) * Pixel Pinkie Top 10 Most Annoying Singers of all Time * The Wanted * Blood on the Dance Floor * Jared Milton * Lil' Wayne * Some coverists * Miley Cyrus * The Bangles * Vanilla Ice * Ariana Grande * Musical.ly singers (re: Jacob Sartorius and Mark Thomas) * Dove Cameron Best Nick Jr. Shows * Bubble Guppies * Team Umizoomi * Blue's Clues * The Backyardigans * Jack's Big Music Show * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Max and Ruby Worst Seasons from Good Shows and Cartoons * Total Drama Season 5 (All Stars) * Fairly OddParents Season 5 * Spongebob Squarepants Season 6 * Family Guy Season 7 - Present Seasons Best The Loud House Episodes Nominations: * Undie Pressure * Space Invader * Potty Mouth * Left in the Dark * L is for Love * Driving Miss Hazy * Get the Message * Butterfly Effect * For Bros About To Rock * 11 Louds A Leapin * Tricked! * Friend or Faux * Spell It Out * A Fair to Remember * A Tattler's Tale Worst The Loud House Episodes Nominations: *No Such Luck *Brawl in the Family *One of the Boys *Study Muffin *It’s a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House *The Green House *Heavy Meddle *Sleuth or Consequences *Out on a Limo *The Sweet Spot *Making the Case *Come Sale Away *ARGGH! You For Real?! *Garage Banned *Lynner Takes It All *Room With a Feud *April Fools Rules *Fool's Paradise Worst Episodes of Bad Cartoons * The Return of Slade (Teen Titans Go) * A Pal For Gary (Spongebob Season 7) * Love Loaf (Breadwinners) * Sundae Muddy Sundae (Total Drama All Stars) * Painbow (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Spongebob, You're Fired (Spongebob Season 9) * Brian's A Bad Father (Modern Family Guy) * One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Season 7) * The Splinter (Spongebob Season 6) Category:Lists Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Breadwinners Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Angela Anaconda Category:Top 10's Category:Top 6's Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Best Category:Worst Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Looney Tunes